regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Gnomes, Tomes
Recap Day 64 (1510-10-14) (continued) The party have left the catacombs. Day 65 (1510-10-15) The party head back to Bridge Gate. On the way Gerald's Owl spots 5 solders guarding 5 slaves people building a bridge with Major Tavington's banner. The party cross the bridge, saying they were escorting Midori. Locke asks about what the guards are up to, the guard gets their Lieutenant. The Lieutenant, Kel Delana River recognises the party from the wanted poster for treason. The party says it is a coincidence. The guards ask the party to come with them to Bridge Gate. They take the party's weapons and they start moving. On the way Gerald casts sleep on the Kel Delana River's Horse, knocking her to the ground. The party acts innocent and the 2 guards are fooled, but Kel Delana River sees though the lie and charges Gerald, who misty steps away into a tree. The party start attacking the Lieutenant as Gerald sleeps one guard. Locke knocks out Kel Delana River with non-lethal damage. The last guard begs for his life. The party tie up the guards and Kel Delana River. Locke takes Kel Delana River's Plate Armor. When Kel Delana wakes up the party interrogate her in exchange for the lives of their lives. She says they bridge was being built for a wagon to cross to get to the catacomb. Locke unties the guards and lets them leave. The party slip the information the release the vampire and they killed Colonel Tavington's son (Major Tavington has been promoted). Kel Delana Rivers mentions The Talens as a place to find a more information. They party head to Goldhill, a free city nearby that the warrants wouldn't apply. The party arrive in Goldhill to find find the tops of the buildings burnt by Dragon Fire. The party find a survivor named Darf, who says that Mistrya attacked the town with Scoria, and after the town as captured they left behind two of her hatching. Some adventurers from Bergshire killed one of the two Dragon Offspring. The party meet a Blacksmith named Sami. He gets his cousin to come and rework Kel Delana's armor so it will fit Locke. They party hide out with the blacksmith for some time. While waiting for the armor to be done and the party rest, Mistryan guard come to collect gold from the mine. They party stay hidden. Brad Barbo works out his ring lets him walk on water. Brad then donates gold to the orphanage. Day 79 (1510-10-29) The armor is done. Midori gets Locke's old Chainmail. The party get rations. The party spy on the gold mine. It is guarded by 20 solders and can't spot their officer. They think there are too many people to fight. The party want to return to Wyatt with what they have found out. Brad uses his new magic ring to carry everyone across the river, one by one, except Gerald who disguises himself though Bridge Gate with the donkey to get across. The guards are suspicious of Gerald in his magical disguise and try to bluff him with a stone that pretents to dispell magic, but Gerald passes the test and is let though. The party then spend the next 4 days back to Fen Den. ]] Day 83 (1510-11-02) The party is back at Dusty's Tavern. Soon Wyatt arrives and the party head downstairs to talk with him. The party reveal what they discovered and the fact they accidentally released a Vampire. Wyatt has no idea why Colonel Tavington would want to go after a vampire. Wyatt has news, that the Elderly Sheriff has been replaced with a Military appointee, Sheriff Frederick because of the Episode 5 heist. Dusty was arrested for minor irregularities in the paper work. The party talk about their plans about going to Pernisis to catch a ride to The Talens. Wyatt says he can send further translations of the book to a tavern, Wench's Wail, in Pernissis for the party to pick up. Wyatt gives a note to the party to show the owner of the tavern. He does mention that in the book is mention of a Philosophers' Stone, and warns the party to be on the look out for one. The party cant enter towns since they ware wanted people so so Wyatt's friend Buck smuggles people to Pernisis in his wagon. Day 88 (1510-11-07) The party arrive in Pernisis and head to the "Wench's Wail" tavern on the Docks. Brad sees someone from his old crew in the bar, so doesn't head inside. They give the bartender the note and are led up to a person named "Madam Rebecca". She called Wyatt her "Cousin" and says she can arrange the party a passage to The Talens in a few days. Rebecca asks the party a favor, to deal with one of Tavington's Lieutenants, Colin, who has been unruly in the tavern most nights and doesn't pay his bar tab. The party agree. While waiting the party get haircuts and shaves to disguise themselves. That night Colin comes into the tavern. Brad starts a bar fight with Colin, and Locke joins in to humilate the Lieutenant. As the Lieutenant goes to leave with his 6 friend, Gerald sings a song about him. :See this guy? He got his ass kicked by a couple of Bandits, :But I know something about him, but he won't be able to stand it. :His powers white, his fingers soft, :Wears velvet gloves, holds crystal goblets aloft. :He had one shot, one opportunity, :But he squandered in this fight, isn't even a member of this community. :He's a noble, he doesn't know nothing of us common people, :Rise up & kick him out, you have nothing to lose but your chains, don't let him treat you like sheeple. :Oh look, he wore his brown pants too, :Oh that's not his pants, that's just his poo. Gerald then casts Prestidigitation to give the illusion of a brown stain on Lieutenant Colin's pants. The Lieutenant and his men walk off in a huff. The bar cheers. Rosetta the bartender warns the party to lay low now. Day 89 (1510-11-08) Over breakfast the party hear a gnome was stabbed 60 time to death in the streets late last night in a back-ally street between a house and warehouse. The gnome had all his teeth knocked out, his tongue was removed (and not found), and his fingers were all broken. Category:Gnomes, Tomes & Catacombs Episodes